greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Phatom Wiki
PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU QUIT'': Almost all of the things you will see on here is fan-made. Don't get tricked into thinking it's real.' ''GreenyCon 2015 is coming in August 13, 2015!' ' 'User of the Month: ' USE ADBLOCK PLUS BECAUSE THE ADS MAY SCREW UP THE HOMEPAGE. The Greeny Phatom Wiki has turned 4 years old during June 4, 2015! , , Greeny Phatom Wiki is back! We are currently fixing what the Greeny Phatom Wiki has done. It changed recently so that means no more losing the pages, no more losing the wiki, and no more of users getting blocked! Greeny Phatom Wiki has recently been acquired by Gorilla Keegan Ltd. So we will get you back to recovering all the pages that were lost ASAP (as soon as possible)! a Wikia/Gorilla Keegan Ltd./Greeny Phatom Pictures company! ---- This wiki contains all about Greeny Phatom, the most greatest MS Paint one-frame cartoon ever made, with randomness, fandom series, pages about users and people, random things, etc.! ---- Click here to see the other wikis!: "Balls" Wiki. Greeny Phatom 2.0 Wiki. ---- Want to chat with your fellow members? Have a quick question you need answered? ' ' to join the chatroom! (Clicking on the link opens up a new window and gets you connected into our on-wiki chat. Users may not be available at times.) REMEMBER TO READ THE RULES OR ELSE YOU'LL BE BLOCKED IN CHAT! '''''Greeny Phatom, (pronounced Greeny Phantom), is an American animated television series created by Robert Stainton. It first premiered on Fox's Fox Kids block and other channels on August 13, 1995. It has quite a long run. Greeny Phatom was part of the Fox Kids block. It wasn't part of any Fox blocks, just on Fox from 2002-2005, then moved to Fox's Animation Domination block from 2005 - present. It moved to Fox's new Sunday Funday block on fall 2014. A spin-off series, Dr. Beanson, premiered on September 27, 1996.Read more > Appeared as a stub. Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow, (better known as 'Little Guy' and formerly known as Big Guy), is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, The Greeny Phatom Show and many other Greeny Phatom-related shows. He was born on March 2, 1986. He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (except Santed Sailor), as well as those from Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, and the Baxter Bros and more (except Gree City) in Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. He is "voiced" by Robert Stainton, which is dissappointing because he doesn't deserve the job while Tom Kenny does because he sounds old. He is the main protogonist in Greeny Phatom. Little Guy hates shows such as Gree City, The Buneary Show, and Bryan's World. He likes shows such as Greeny Phatom, (of course he likes that show), Geo's World, Punic Circle, and other good shows. Read more > Return to 123 Greeny Phatom is the first episode of the 22nd season of Greeny Phatom. It first aired on January 4, 2015. Its first broadcast recieved 202.14 million viewers, the most ever for the show, although the record was surpassed by "Santed Sailor's Revenge". Worldwide, it got 435.31 million viewers, the most ever, topping the worldwide TV premiere of Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which got 329.44 viewers. For the movie showing, it got $5300 million, and was a commercial success. On its premiere at Greeny Phatom Live!: Happy 20th Little Guy!, the episode was projected through a live satellite feed, and to support charities, people can buy tickets for $75 to support multiple charities. The first Fox station to receive the episode was Fox 32 (WFLD-TV) Chicago, while the first Independent station to receive the episode was WBIN 18 (WBIN channel 50) Derry NH and Boston MA. Also, the first foreign television channels to receive the episode were Fuji TV in Japan (dubbed in Japanese), Ríkisútvarpið (RÚV) (dubbed in Icelandic), Star Channel in Greece (dubbed in Greek), TV4 in Sweden (dubbed in Swedish), TV4 in Poland (dubbed in Polish), and Discovery Kids Latin America in Latin America/Southern America (dubbed in Brazil, Spanish, and other South American languages. Also was avaliable in English as well for South Americans who speak or understand English very well.). Well there is actually 2 tied. ---- ---- Greeny Phatom Wiki was originally established on June 4, 2011, but the wiki returned on September 21, 2014 by KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX, so please get back here and start making new pages and recover the old pages! That is all for now. Peace, guys! ☮ ;) And yes, this page has been protected to prevent vandalizers from taking over the wiki again (the three vandalizing this page were wikia contributor 5.81.3.128, GalaxyMan756, and SkipperThePenguin100). Create your own Greeny Phatom-related article, or create one of the old pages again, which is a way to repair them today! ;) width=30 We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding, adding, and restoring articles to the wiki! ---- | New to this wiki? | Help pages Don't forget to ask our if you have trouble. ---- Ever since 2011, the Greeny Phatom Wiki was the place to learn more about Greeny Phatom. But, in 2013, the Great Greeny Purge started, almost wiping out this wiki. But, in 2014, Keegan bought the wiki, and now its back online. Help us restore the wiki by using the create article box above! Note: Do not start any more Great Greeny Purges or else you will be blocked. We should create a spin-off wiki of this very wiki. Vote for one of these wikis! A GP Wiki spin-off Laser and Friends Wiki (a revival/recreation of the original GP Wiki during it's (very short) time as the LAF Wiki) GlaceonTheVHSRipper2's World (I SHALL DRAW THE BACKGROUND) The Funtastic Greenytoon Tutorial Wiki (tutorials on how to make a Greenytoon) What do you guys think of Greeny Phatom? Awesome Ok Neutral Bad }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Wikis